All the Laughter From Before
by Moodswings
Summary: Se on kaunista, mutta murheellista. Ja katso, kaikki on auringonpaistetta ja ruusuilla tanssimista, mutta minkäs teet? (Merlin teloitetaan ja Arthurin pitää oppia elämään asian kanssa. Suomennos waldorphin kauniista death-ficistä.)


_**All the Laughter From Before**_

**Yhteenveto: **Se on kaunista, mutta murheellista. Ja katso, kaikki on auringonpaistetta ja ruusuilla tanssimista, mutta minkäs teet?

**Alkuperäinen kirjailija: **waldorph LiveJournalissa

**Alkuperäinen työ:** waldorph. livejournal. com. /70220. html (ota välilyönnit pois)

**Suomentaja:** Moodswings

**Fandom: **Merlin

**Paritus: **Merlin/Arthur

**Genre:** Angst, Draama

**Ikäraja: **R (K-17)

**Spoilereita:** 1x13

**Varoitukset:** päähenkilön kuolema

**Sanoja alkuperäisessä teoksessa: **5573

**Sanoja suomennoksessa**: 4645

**Vastuuvapauslauseke: **Kaikki oikeudet kuuluvat BBC:lle ja muille oikeudenomistajille. Työstä ei ole ansaittu rahaa. (Ja tarinahan ei tosiaan myöskään ole minun.) Suomennettu ja julkaistu kirjailijan luvalla.

**Muuta: **Oikeinkirjoitusta ei ole tarkistettu, kysykää jos on sekavaa, niin korjaan. Tämä fic osallistui alkuperäiskielellä kevään 2009 Merlin/Arthur -kisaan (_The Spring '09 Merlin/Arthur Awards_), ja voitti kategorioissa _Paras kuolema-fic _ja _Paras juonen kehitys, _sekä sijoittui hyvin kategoriassa _Paras draama._

* * *

1.

Eräs tarina kuuluu näin:

"_Oli kerran velho, jonka pojan Uther oli tappanut, ja joka epätoivoisesti tahtoi saada Utherin tuntemaan sitä samaa tuskaa, jota hän itse tunsi. Ja niin paha velho kietoi prinssi Arthurin loitsuun, ja kesän aikana taika otti häntä hitaasti hengiltä. Kesän kuluessa toukokuusta elokuuhun Arthur kuihtui. Silloin Arthurin miespalvelija Merlin huomasi, ettei Arthurin sairaus ollut mikään tavallinen tauti. Silloin hän, suuri velho itsekin, mutta hyvä ja ystävällinen, suojeli prinssiä ja pelasti tämän hengen._

"_Mutta voi, kuningas Uther ei voinut sallia minkäänlaista taikuutta, ja prinssi Arthurin vastalauseet ja hoviparantajan__rukoukset ja Merlinin selitykset kaikuivat kuuroille korville. Merlin surmattiin sinä samana iltana – hänet poltettiin elävältä, ja prinssi teljettiin tyrmään, mistä käsin hän ei voisi auttaa ystäväänsä."_

Mutta kuten kaikissa tarinoissa, tässäkin on kaksi puolta. Tässä se toinen puoli:

"_Kerran poika nimeltä Merlin saapui kuninkaalliseen hoviin kietoakseen kruununprinssin pauloihinsa, koska Merlin oli paha velho, joka aikoi tuhota koko Albionin kuningaskunnan. Hän otti aikansa, ja sai prinssin luulemaan häntä ystäväkseen, hyväksi, luotettavaksi mieheksi. Kahden vuoden kuluttua pojan saapumisesta hyvä kuningas Uther Pendragon huomasi, että hänen poikansa sairaus oli yhteydessä siihen mieheen, joka ei hetkeksikään jättänyt hänen poikansa viertä. Kun paha velho Merlin oli poltettu, prinssi Arthur nousi taas vankeudestaan terveenä ja vahvana."_

Mitä todella tapahtui on molempien osapuolien kannalta vähemmän loisteliasta.

* * *

2.

Arthur on ollut muutaman kuukauden sairaana. Gaius on koettanut jokaista tietämäänsä juomaa ja tinktuuraa ja salvaa, ja vaikka sairaus ei vaikuta vakavalta, Arthur on hitaasti menettämässä voimiaan. Hän on melkein yhtä kalpea kuin Morgana.

Merlin kiusoittelee prinssiä sanomalla, että tämän täytyy alkaa käyttää soljuvia mekkoja, ja että jos prinssi laihtuu vielä vähänkin, ennen niin hyvin sopineet polvihousut soljuvat kuin hame joka tapauksessa.

Yleensä Arthur katsoo Merliniä apeasti ja läimäisee sitten tätä takaraivoon. Gaius piilottaa aina hymynsä nopeasti. Silti, pojat ovat hassuja yhdessä.

Käy ilmi, että sairaus on maaginen, muttei tahallinen – toukokuussa Arthur oli matkustanut Merlinin kanssa Ealdoriin vierailemaan Hunithin luokse. Ilmeisesti, Arthur ja Merlin kun olivat, he eivät olleet pysyneet tallatulla polulla.

"Uskon, että olet kulkenut keijukehän läpi", Gaius selittää. "Tauti on suhteellisen helppo parantaa – se ammentaa sinusta voimaa ja vahvistaa sillä metsää – "

"Arthur vahvistaa puita?" Merlin vaatii, vilkaisten ilkikurisesti Arthuria.

"Sen voi parantaa?" Arthur kysyy, ojentuen ja lätkien Merliniä, joka tanssii pois etäisyydeltä. "No?" hän vaatii Merliniltä, joka pyöräyttää silmiään. "Voin tehdä siitä kuninkaallisen käskyn", Arthur uhkaa virne huulillaan.

"Kuninkaallinen typerys", Merlin tuhahtaa, ja sitten hänen silmänsä muuttuvat kultaisiksi.

Seitsemän kuukautta sitten Arthur oli antanut Merlinille tiedoksi, että hän oli täysin tietoinen tämän kyvyistä, raivoten, että tämä toiminta oli epätavallisen typerää (jopa Merliniltä). Seuraavina kuukausina Merlin on muuttunut vähemmän säikyksi taikuuden käyttämisen suhteen, ja Gaius on saanut prinssistä yllättävän liittolaisen. Arthur häilyi kahden vaihtoehdon välillä; toisaalta hän tahtoi Merlinin harjoittavan voimiaan, mutta toisaalta hän vaati itsepintaisesti Merlinin kykyjen pysyvän salaisuutena.

"Minä luulin että onnistuin – salaamaan sen", Merlin oli väittänyt voimattomasti vastaan. Kirja makasi lattialla sängyn vieressä ja lakanat vääntelivät itseään hermostuneesti ja huolestuneesti, niin kuin isoäiti vääntelisi käsiään.

"Merlin, sinä olet täysin surkea kaikessa, mitä teet" Arthur oli tiedottanut, huiskaisten pois innokkaan huivin. "Minulla ei ole _aavistustakaan_, miten olet vielä hengissä."

Merlin oli heittäytynyt Arthurin kaulaan ja Gaius oli sulkenut kammionsa oven kiireesti ja lähtenyt hakemaan jotain tekemistä. Toisesta päästä linnaa.

Nyt Merlin ojentaa kätensä ja pyyhkii ilmaa Arthurin kasvojen edessä. Ilma kipinöi vihreänä Merlinin kullanhehkuisen käden ympärillä, ja he ovat kaikki niin keskittyneitä katselemiseen, että kukaan ei huomaa Utheria ennen kuin tämä karjuu.

"_Mitä on tämä petos?"_

Arthur hypähtää säikähdyksestä ja yrittää kääntyä puolustaakseen Merliniä, mutta Merlin tarttuu häneen ja pitää hänet paikoillaan mumisten "Olen melkein—"

"Mer_lin_, sinä _idiootti_", Arthur pusertaa sanat ulos. Hänen selkänsä linja on vihainen, leukansa kohotettuna täyteen Pendragonin ryhtiin, mutta hän pysyy paikoillaan. Merlin hengittää hitaasti ulos, ja Gaius ymmärtää, että Merlinin pelkona on se, että hän onnistuu jotenkin antamaan keijujen taikuudelle vain paremman jalansijan jos hän ei saa kaikkea pyyhittyä pois kerralla. Keijujen magia on kostonhimoista silloin, kun sitä ärsytetään (sen he ovat oppineet kantapään kautta), ja Merlin ei aio ottaa sitä riskiä. Viimein, iättömien aikojen kuluttua, Arthur hohtaa vihreää ja Merlin kipinöi kultaa ja sitten hän astuu taaksepäin ja hänen huulensa kaartuvat sopimattomasti ja hän sanoo:

"No, jos kerran kuolen, voin saman tien pelastaa sinut vielä viimeisen kerran."

Siitä lähtien kaikki tapahtuu kaoottisesti.

Uther tarttuu Arthuria paidan selkämyksestä ja viskaa hänet takanaan seisovien ritarien sekaan, ja ritarit tarttuvat kovasti Arthuriin mutta eivät katso häntä, kasvot huolellisen ilmeettöminä kun Arthur horjahtelee jalansijaa etsiessään ja pinnistelee päästäkseen vapaaksi.

"Olet noitunut poikani", Uther ärisee, ja Gaius ajattelee, että se on naurettavin johtopäätös johon voi päätyä (tai olisi, ellei se tarkoittaisi Merlinin kuolemaa).

"Minä _pelastin _hänet", Merlin ärähtää takaisin, naama punehtuen vihasta.

"Merlin, suu kiinni!" Arthur huutaa.

"Viekää poikani tyrmiin, laittakaa hänet lukkojen taakse – hän ei ole täysissä järjissään", Uther ohjeistaa.

Arthurin saamiseksi ulos huoneesta tarvitaan neljä ritaria, vaikka prinssi on heikossa kunnossa.

"Teidän majesteettinne – ", Gaius aloittaa, rinta ahtaana pelosta, koska hän tietää, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuu, hänellä on tästä kaksikymmentäkaksi vuotta kokemusta.

Hän tietää, ettei Uther luule, että Arthur on noiduttu: he ovat molemmat nähneet tarpeeksi monta ihmistä lumouksen alla tunnistaakseen merkit, ja Arthur on Utherin poika, ja siitä on jo kaksi vuotta, kun Merlin tuli heidän elämiinsä. Mutta Arthur suojeli Merliniä omasta tahdostaan, tarkoituksella ja tiedostaen, suojeli velhoa: siitä rikoksesta rangaistaan kuolemalla. Se on rikoksena yhtä kuin maanpetos.

Mutta Arthur on kruununprinssi, ja hän on Utherin poika – mutta hän on myös Igrainen poika, ja Gaius luulee, että näinä päivinä sillä on enemmän merkitystä kuin muulla. Uther ei voi tappaa viimeistä sidosta kuolleeseen vaimoonsa.

"Sinulla ei ole minulle mitään sanottavaa", Uther varoittaa, ja voi, Gaiuksella on aika määrä sanottavaa, mutta yhtäkkiä hän ei löydäkään sanoja. Hän tuijottaa Merliniä, joka hymyilee vähän anteeksipyytävästi.

Merliniä, joka ei koskaan viitsinyt opetella katoamaan, koska hänen mielestään siihen ei ollut mitään syytä. _Tässä_ on syy! Pakeneminen!

Uther tarttuu Merliniä niskavilloista ja tyrkkää tikarinsa kohti Merlinin kurkkua, eikä Gaius voi ymmärtää, miksei poika taistele vastaan, mutta Merlin vaikuttaa halvaantuneen.

Poika on kauhuissaan, ja… totta kai. Hän suojelee Gaiusta eikä anna tämän puhua, mutta Arthur olisi puolustanut Merliniä, ja Arthur on poissa. Ja tämä on kaikkein pahinta – tämä on sitä mistä Gaius ja Arthur ja jopa Hunith ovat nalkuttaneet Merlinille vuosikausia: älä anna Utherin saada sinua kiinni.

Uther laahaa hänet alas portaita, mylvien käskyjä koota rovio ja tuoda tulta ja soihtuja, ja Morgana lentää käytävästä, Guinevere aivan hännillä, ja molemmat ovat kauhuissaan.

"Uther – et voi!"

"Pidätelkää häntä!" Uther ärjyy, ja ritarit tarttuvat Morganaan, joka lopettaa huutamisen ja alkaa kirkua niin kuin vain hän osaa, raakamaisesti ja taipumattomasti samalla kun häntä raahataan kohti hänen kammioitaan, ja Gaius suo itselleen hetken pelätä tyttöä. Jos tästä naisesta jonain päivänä tulee se, miksi hän lupaa tulevansa, Morgana tulee olemaan voimiltaan kunnioitettava.

Guinevere seuraa, tarttuen Gaiuksen käteen, ja he seisovat portaiden yläpäässä Utherin karjuessa taikuuden pahuudesta ja petollisista liittolaisista. Gaius miettii, josko Uther tietää vaikuttavansa mielipuolelta, mutta sitten Merlin sidotaan paaluun ja valellaan palavilla öljyillä, ja hän tuijottaa Utheria pistävästi. Gaius yrittää nähdä ovatko hänen silmänsä kultaiset – hän rukoilee että ne ovat. Hän tiukentaa otettaan Guineveren kädestä ja Guinevere nyyhkyttää. Kumpikaan ei katso poispäin, kun tuli tulvii sytykkeestä kohti Merliniä, joka alkaa yskiä, sitten köhiä ja lopulta kirkua kadotessaan näkyvistä tuleen ja savuun.

"Merlin, Merlin, voi hyvä Luoja, Merlin", Guinevere hokee kauhuissaan, mutta Gaius, vaikka hän pystyykin jo puhumaan (eikä hän halua ajatellakaan miksi), pysyy hiljaa.

Hän toivoo, että se kirottu typerys tekisi jotain, mutta eipä tietenkään – Merlin kuolisi suojellakseen Arthuria – jos Merlin katoaisi, Uther saattaisi olla tarpeeksi vihainen tehdäkseen jotain äkkinäistä. Merlin ei ottaisi sitä riskiä.

Kun tuli haipuu pois paljastaakseen luhistuneen luurangon, Gaius sulkee silmänsä ja pidättää oksennusta.

* * *

3.

Gwen värvää Merlinin tunteneet ja hänestä pitäneet tallipojat Atherolin ja Elmarin auttamaan itseään kokoamaan Merlinin luut ja piilottamaan ne olkalaukkuun.

Hän pitelee laukkua tiukasti, rystyset valkoisina, lähestyessään kahden ritarin vartioimaa Morganan huonetta. Ritarit päästävät hänet kulkemaan läpi, ja Gwen katsoo sängylle lysähtänyttä Morganaa.

"Yrititkö –"

"Yritin", Morgana varmistaa. Hänen äänensä on käheä, ja Gwen näkee, että hänen kätensä ovat mustelmilla ja verillä: hänen on täytynyt raivota ovea vastaan ainakin tunnin ajan.

"Hän aikoo pitää Arthurin lukkojen takana koko viikon."

"Uther on elukka", Morgana sylkäisee. Hänen katseensa vaeltaa Gwenin laukkuun, ja hänen ilmeensä murenee.

"Onko se –?"

"Ajattelin – siis, ajattelin – että, että me voisimme haudata hänet", Gwen onnistuu pusertamaan ulos, silmäntaukset polttaen ja nenä pistäen, kun kyynelet alkavat taas tulla. Hän todella on väsynyt itkemiseen; väsynyt olemaan pakotettu suremaan rakkaitaan Utherin takia.

"Arthur — ", Morgana aloittaa. "Arthur haluaisi …" hän jättää lauseen kesken, ja kietoo kätensä Gwenin ympärille. Hän tietää yhtä hyvin kuin Gwenkin, että Arthuria vahditaan jokaisen päivän jokaisena hetkenä, ja jos he tahtovat haudata Merlinin, heidän täytyy tehdä se ilman Arthuria.

Gwen asettaa laukun sängyn jalkopäähän ja he istuvat yhteen käpertyneinä sängyn toisessa päässä tuijottamassa laukkua.

Gwen ei voi uskoa tätä – että tässä on kaikki, mitä hänellä on Merlinistä jäljellä.

Että hän on poissa.

* * *

4.

He tulevat hänen luokseen yömyöhällä, ja hän räpäyttää silmiään kahdelle nuorelle naiselle. He molemmat näyttävät tyhjiin imetyiltä, surun ilmapiiri roikkuu heidän ympärillään, ja tummemman kädessä on laukku.

"Hän ansaitsee hautajaiset", kalpea tyttö sanoo lähes ruhtinaallisesti. Hän kastaa huulensa kielellään, ja sanoo sitten anovasti "ole kiltti?" Hän oli meidän ystävämme, rakas ystävämme, ja – "

Isä Halsey epäilee, että nämä ovat sen noituudesta poltetun pojan jäännökset, mutta teloitettujen perheet ovat jo kahden vuosikymmenen ajan tulleet hänen kappeliinsa juuri Camelotin ulkopuolella. Hän on jo kauan aikaa sitten tehnyt rauhan itsensä kanssa rikollisten viimeisen siunaamisen suhteen, ja niin monet olivat viattomia, ja kaikki olivat rakastettuja. Kukapa hän olisi kieltämään heiltä viimeisen leposijan, joka oli heiltä riistettyä elämää parempi?

Hän nyökkää, ja he kulkevat takapihalle. Molemmat tytöt auttavat häntä kaivamaan hautaa, ja hän hakee vihkiveden ja alkaa seremonian.

On keskiyö, ja on vain kaksi surevaa, hiljaa itkevää tyttöä, ja Isä Halsey toivoo, että Jumala kutsuisi jo Uther Pendragonin.

He kaikki odottavat jo prinssin ottavan kruunun.

* * *

5.

Viikko sen jälkeen, kun miespalvelija on poltettu, Arthur päästetään tyrmästä.

Parantaja julistaa hänet "parantuneeksi", mutta hän on yhä heikko sairautensa takia.

Tämä on ensimmäinen aamu, jona he ovat nähneet hänet melkein kuukauteen.

Ywain on nähnyt ilmeen Arthurin kasvoilla ennenkin – hän on harjoitellut Arthurin kanssa jo melkein vuosikymmenen, eikä koskaan tiedä hyvää, kun Arthur lähtee tappeluun näyttäen kuoleman airuelta.

Ritarit tekevät parhaansa aamun harjoituksissa peläten rangaistusta ja raivoa. Peläten ensimmäistä kertaa itse prinssiä. Ywain miettii, odottavatko ritarit Utherin luonteen nousevan Arthurin pinnalle.

Arthur on harkitseva, siroliikkeinen jaa ritarillinen. Hän on heikompi kuin mihin on totuttu, mutta hän puskee itseänsä aivan yhtä kovasti kuin hän puskisi miehiään. Hän ei voita jokaista taistelua, mutta voittaa tarpeeksi monta ansaitakseen ritarikokelaiden kunnioituksen.

Ywain katselee veljeskuntaansa; niitä, jotka ovat tunteneet Arthurin vuosikausia, ja näkee omat tunteensa heijastuneina heidän kasvoiltaan: Arthur on yhä heidän johtajansa, yhä lajinsa paras.

"Hän on kylläkin erilainen kuin ennen", Idris kommentoi hiljaa, kun hän ja Ywain palaavat harjoituksista melkein kuukauden jälkeenpäin. Arthur on taas melkein huippukunnossa, hän voittaa helposti joka taistelun. "Enpä haluaisi olla kuningas juuri nyt."

"Hän oli pelkkä palvelija", Caindrith protestoi vaimealla äänellä, ikään kuin Arthur voisi kuulla heidät. Viime viikolla Sir Kenton sivuutti Merlinin pelkkänä palvelijana, ja Arthurin käsi oli puristunut nyrkkiin hänen pikarinsa ympärillä, ja Lady Morgana oli heittänyt veitsensä päin ritaria.

Veitsi oli uppoutunut Sir Kentonin olkapäähän, ja juhla oli päättynyt kaaokseen, mutta nyt jokainen sentään pelkää Lady Morganan tulisuutta ja tietää olla sivuuttamatta Merlin Emrysiä, edes kuolleena.

"Hän pelasti Arthurin hengen", Idris vastaa, ikään kuin vain se olisi ainoa merkityksellinen seikka.

On kaksi tarinaa. Se, jota Uther yrittää selvästi levittää, ja se, jota Lady Morganan palvelustyttö Gwen levittää salassa. Gwenin tarina on paljon menestyksekkäämpi Camelotin ihmisten mielikuvitusten nappaamisessa.

Pienet asiat muuttuvat. Arthur sanoo "minun kansani" puhuttaessa valtakunnan asioista. Maa pysyy kuitenkin "meidän maanamme". Ywain ei koskaan huomannut sitä aiemmin – Arthur ajattelee, että ritaritkin, sekä maanomistajat että maattomat, omistavat Albionin. Että kuningas on pelkkä tilanhoitaja – että maa kuuluu niille, jotka siellä asuvat.

Uther vaikuttaa haalistuvan sitä mukaa kun Arthur voimistuu, ja Ywain miettii, eikö kuningas koskaan osannut ennustaa tätä: miettikö Uther koskaan, ettei Arthur jonain päivänä olisikaan enää pelkkä prinssi, vaan odottava kuningas.

Ywain alkoi ritariksi suojellakseen maataan. Hän ei koskaan odottanut palvelevansa kuningasta, jonka vuoksi hän ilolla kuolisi: nyt hän odottaa päivää, jolloin tuo kuningas nousee valtaan.

* * *

6.

Hunith tuijottaa pitkän hetken käsittämättä sanaakaan kirjeestä, jonka Gaius lähetti, ja alkaa sitten kirkua.

Hunith lähetti Merlinin sinne – hän halusi pojan turvaan.

Hän heitti poikansa susille. Hän tappoi lapsensa.

Vuosia myöhemmin, kauan Hunithin kuoltua, kylän lapset sanovat, että Hunithin voi yhä kuulla kirkuvan surmatun lapsensa tähden. Shh, kuuntele? Etkö kuulekin? Lapset sanovat, että jos kuuntelee liian kauan, korvat vuotavat verta. Jos kirkunan kuulee raskaana oleva nainen, hänen lapsensa kuolee ennen äitiä.

Se on totuus. Kuuntele.

* * *

7.

"Minä en salli _minun kansaani_ rangaistavan sellaisten lakien takia, joita he eivät ymmärrä!" Arthur sanoo tasaisesti. Jotkin ulommista piirikunnista eivät maksa veroja, ja Camelotiin kantautuu huhuja noituudesta. Uther haluaa mennä ja näyttää niskureille Camelotin mahdin. Morgana ei ylläty, kun Arthurilla on eri ideoita. "Me löydämme jonkin toisen keinon – lähetämme viestinviejiä viemään sanaa uusista laeista valtakunnan uloimpiin osiin. Minä en aio tappaa viattomia tarpeettomasti. Heidän tietämättömyytensä tekee heistä syyttömiä. He eivät osaa lukea lakitekstejä, emmekä me lähetä viestinviejiä selittämään heille näitä asioita."

Arthur kääntyy ja harppoo ulos, ja Morgana tuijottaa hänen peräänsä, ja katsoo sitten Utheria.

Uther näyttää sulkeutuneelta, kalpealta ja järkyttyneeltä. Morgana kuvittelee, millaista olisi ymmärtää, että ainoa lapsi vain odottaa isänsä kuolemaa; on jo ottanut vastuun valtakunnasta kauan ennen kuin isänsä on valmis siitä luopumaan.

"Teidän Majesteettinne – ", hän aloittaa, vain tajutakseen, ettei tiedä miten lopettaa. _Sinun ei olisi pitänyt tappaa Merliniä, Merlin oli ainoa asia, joka piti Arthurin kurissa, _tai _Sinä teit tämän itse itsellesi kun annoit hänelle niin paljon valtaa,_ tai _Luuletko tosiaan, että hän pystyisi kylmäveriseen murhaan? _kaikki kuolevat hänen huulilleen. Kaikki lauseet ovat oikeutettuja – tosia ja kohtuullisia.

Uther katsoo ylös Morganaan ja hymyilee heikosti. He molemmat muistavat ajan ennen Merliniä, jolloin Arthur myrskysi ja kiukutteli. Pinnan alla piilossa oli suuruutta, mutta niinä vuosina, kun Merlin kutoi itsensä Arthurin elämään, Arthur muuttui.

Nykyään hän astelee ylväästi myrskyämisen sijaan. Hän tuntee vastuun painon ja kantaa taakkansa harteillaan. Kansa, joka aikoinaan huolestuneesti odotti Arthurin valtakautta, kaipaa sitä nyt.

Otti Merlinin kuoleman, että Arthurista tuli kylmempi, päättäväisempi, mutta Morgana voi myöntää itselleen, että tuo kaikki oli aina olemassa pinnan alla.

Kukaan ei kuvittele, etteivätkö ritarit vannoisi uskollisuuttaan täysin Arthurille. Morgana epäilee, että ainoa syy, miksi Camelotin asevoimat ovat pysyneet levossa, on Utherin pelko antaa käsky, jonka Arthur kumoaisi.

Morgana lähtee, pyyhkäisee ulos salista. Hän valehtelisi jos väittäisi, ettei hän ole hiukan tyytyväinen, omahyväinen. Arthur on kuningas, jota hän voi rakastaa, kunnioittaa: Uther _ansaitsee _tämän.

Hän näkee unta Merlinistä. Merlin yrittää kertoa hänelle jotain, mutta Morgana ei kuule.

Kolme kuukautta Merlinin kuoleman jälkeen Morgana heittää kirjan huoneen toiseen päähän koskettamatta sitä.

Gwen tuijottaa sitä, sitten häntä, ja he kalpenevat.

"Hae Arthur", Morgana sanoo vapisevasti.

Arthur kuuntelee epäuskoisesti. "Tee se uudestaan", hän vaatii.

"En _pysty_", Morgana sanoo, "eikä se ole pääasia! Tämä ei ole mikään viihde-esitys, Arthur, tämä on vakavaa! Mitä jos – "

Arthur kohottaa kulmiaan, ja Morgana kohottaa omansa. "Hän tappoi Merlinin", Morgana sanoo viimein.

"Hän ei tapa ketään muuta", Arthur melkein murisee. Morgana antaa hänelle anteeksi, ja Gwen koskettaa Arthurin käsivartta. Kolmikko seisoo hiljaa, yhdessä surun tuskassa.

Viikkoa myöhemmin Gaius antaa hänelle kirjan.

"Se oli Merlinin", hän sanoo pehmeästi. "Hän tahtoisi – luulen, että hän tahtoisi sinun käyttävän sitä. Ja – ne unet, Morgana."

Morgana nyökkää. Kun hän lopetti vastaan taistelemisen, hän ymmärsi, että unet kertoivat tulevista asioista. Eivätkä kaikki tulevaisuuden tapahtumat ole kauhistuttavia.

Joka yö hän toivoo näkevänsä unta Merlinistä.

Eikä hän koskaan näe.

* * *

8.

Gawain Orkneystä saapuu hoviin, olemus kultaista ihoa, pisamia ja punaista tukkaa. Hän ja Arthur alkavat tapella melkein välittömästi, minkä Gwen ymmärtää tarkoittavan sitä, että miehet ovat nyt parhaat ystävykset.

Arthur tarvitsee jonkun muun – tarvitsee toverin. Gwen ja Morgana tekevät voitavansa, ja jo nyt kiertää tarpeeksi punastuttavia huhuja juoruja heistä kolmesta.

Gawainin äiti oli Arthurin äidin sisarpuoli, tai jotain vastaavaa. Joka tapauksessa he ovat sukua, serkuksia, ja vielä melkein saman ikäisiä.

"Olet rampauttanut minut", Gawain ilmoittaa. "Katso, Gwen, katso kuinka minä olen rampa."

"Sinä kävelet ihan tavallisesti", Gwen huomauttaa laimeasti. On kevään ensimmäinen kaunis päivä, kuusi kuukautta siitä, kun Merlin tapettiin.

"Hän löi minua _takapuoleen_", Gawain tiedottaa synkästi lysähtäen nurmikolle Gwenin viereen. "Hän on raakalainen."

"Suu kiinni", Arthur hymähtää tyrkäten Gawainia jalallaan. Gawain puuskahtaa ja väläyttää Gwenille salaliittolaismaisen hymyn.

Gwen pitää hänestä. Hän on ystävällinen ja avoin eikä ollenkaan laskelmoiva. Hän on lojaali Arthurille lähes maailman tappiin saakka, ja myös fiksu sekä yhtäläinen taistelussa.

Gwen ja Morgana ovat yhtä mieltä siitä, että Gawain on Arthurille hyväksi. Hän on tarpeeksi erilainen verrattuna Merliniin, ettei hän tunnu korvikkeelta.

Gawainilta kestää kaksi kuukautta pysähtyä Gwenin vierelle tytön korjatessa vaatteita ulkona portailla. Gawain nojautuu alas ja kysyy vakavana:

"Kenet hän menetti?"

"Hän menetti – Merlinin. Hänen nimensä oli Merlin", Gwen sanoo. "Hän oli Arthurin miespalvelija – hänen ystävänsä. Hän käytti taikuutta pelastaakseen Arthurin hengen, ja Uther tapatti hänet, ja lukitutti Arthurin tyrmiin, ettei hän voinut puuttua asioihin."

Gawainin äiti oli velho. Se on Camelotissa huonosti varjeltu salaisuus. Arthur on nyt todellinen vallanpitäjä, siitä selvä merkki on se, että velhottaren poika, jalosukuinen tai ei, sukua tai ei, on ritarina Camelotin hovissa.

Gawainin silmät muuttuvat etäisiksi, ja hän nyökkää. "Mietinkin, miksei hänellä ole miespalvelijaa."

"Älä – älä ota asiaa esiin", Gwen sanoo hiljaa. "Hän ei puhu siitä."

"Eikö koskaan?"

"Ei", Gwen sanoo. "Luulen, että jos hän aloittaisi, hän ei pystyisi lopettamaan."

Gawain nyökkää, ja suoristaa sitten ryhtinsä Arthurin kulkiessa linnanpihan poikki. Arthurin kävelystä näkee, että hänellä on jokin päämäärä: ehkäpä jokin jahti. Camelotin eteläisissä kaupungeissa tiedetään jonkin pedon tekevän tuhoa; Arthur pitää sellaisista tehtävistä, vaikka Gwenin pitääkin pinnistellä muistaakseen, milloin Arthur on viimeksi käynyt metsällä.

Gwen huokaa ja katselee linnan pihaa. Lapset kirkuvat iloisesti ja jahtaavat toisiaan, syöksähdellen aikuisten ympärillä. Siitä ei ole niin kauaa, kun hän itsekin teki samaa. Hän toivoo, että voisi vielä viimeisen kerran olla niin nuori ja huoleton.

Lapsilla on ikävä Merliniä – kukaan ei enää naura jalkapuussa. Kaikki puhuvat siitä; joskus, kun lapset löytävät mätiä hedelmiä ("Tämä olisi täydellinen Merlinille!"), joskus, kun jalkapuun uusin vieras kiroaa heille. Vaikuttaa siltä, että koko Camelot kaipaa Merliniä – ihmiset, joita Gwen ei ole koskaan nähnytkään, välittävät osanottojaan vielä nykyäänkin.

Ja nyt, kun Gwen istuu portaikossa, korjaa vaatteita tai ompelee tai yksinkertaisesti nauttii auringonpaisteesta, lapset ja muukalaiset, jopa Camelotiin vasta saapuneet, tulevat kyselemään häneltä Merlinistä, ja Gwen huomaa olevansa Merlinin perinnön vartija, taistelija Utherin valheita vastaan.

Ja niinpä hän kertoo kyselijöille, miten Merlin sai kaikki nauramaan, miten hän oli surkea palvelija mutta sai prinssin hymyilemään. Miten hän oli lojaali, miten hän oli juonut myrkkyä Arthurin puolesta ja miten hän ja Arthur olivat erottamattomia niiden kahden vuoden aikana. Hän kertoo, miten Arthur pisti Merlinin käyttämään naurettavia hattuja, ja miten joinain päivinä Merlin käytti niitä ihan vain nähdäkseen Arthurin nauravan yllätyksestä. Hän kiistää tiukasti kaikki huhut, joiden mukaan Merlin noitui Arthurin. Lopulta ihmiset eivät enää luulekaan niin.

Joinain päivinä hän katsahtaa ylös ja huomaa Arthurin pysähtyneenä kuuntelemaan, ja näkee hänen silmissään sen saman tuskaisan surun, jota hän itsekin tuntee.

* * *

9.

"Kipua varten", Gaius sanoo hiljaa, ojentaen Utherille juoman hänen olkapäätään varten.

"He kaikki odottavat, että minä kuolen", Uther huomauttaa ja ottaa juoman katsellen samalla ikkunasta.

"Niin", Gaius sanoo.

"En koskaan tarkoittanut – "

"Hänestä on tullut se, minkä sinä olet hänestä tehnyt", Gaius keskeyttää, katsellen, kun prinssi antaa ohjeita kuninkaalliselle vartiolle, Gawain Orkneystä vierellään. Hän katsoo aukiota, näkee Guineveren laittavan kukkia paikalle, johon Merlinin rovio koottiin, Morganan käsi olkapäillään, ja naiset kääntyvät katsomaan Arthuria, joka on pysähtynyt ja tuijottaa kukkia ankarasti, Gawainin käsi tiukasti olallaan. "Hänestä tulee hyvä kuningas, Teidän Majesteettinne. Hänen kansansa rakastaa häntä."

"Hänen kansansa", Uther toistaa, ja nyökkää melkein itsekseen. "On kauheaa katsella omaa lastansa kaappaamassa kruunua."

"On kauheampaa katsella lapsensa palavan", Gaius vastaa, ja jättää huoneen ilman kuninkaan kehotusta.

* * *

10.

Lohikäärme liikkuu uupuneesti. Jossain, kaiken tuolla puolen, Merlin Emrys odottaa, että kosmos korjaa itsensä.

Jos ihmiset vain joskus _kuuntelisivat _häntä, tällaista ei koskaan tapahtuisi. Mutta ei.

Eivät he koskaan kuuntele.

* * *

11.

"Mikä hänen nimensä olikaan?"

"Lancelot."

"Lancelot? Oikeasti? Et kuseta?"

"Ei, minä – miksi minä keksisin sellaista?" Arthur vaatii, melkein suuttuneesti. "Meidän täytyy tehdä ritariudesta avointa. Jos jalosukuiset haluavat olla ritareita, heidän täytyy työskennellä tavallisen kansan joukossa – en näe syytä, miksi kansan ei sallittaisi suojella maataan."

"Kansannousun pelko, lähinnä", Gawain vastaa, nojaillen muuria vasten. "Kukaan ei halua aseistaa massoja."

"Minä aion tehdä niin."

"Sen takia sinusta tuleekin legenda", Gawain vastaa vaivattomasti. Niin hän uskookin. Tosin hän ei ole varma, uskooko Arthur.

"Arthur? Morgana tahtoisi tavata sinut?" Gwen kysyy oviaukosta. Hän hymyilee, ja Gawain hymyilee takaisin.

"Mitä ajattelet, pyytäisimmekö tämän Lancen takaisin?" Gawain kysyy.

Gwenin hymy muuttuu kirkkaammaksi. "Oikeasti?"

"Siinä vastauksesi, Arthur", Gawain nauraa, kun Arthur väistää ja kiskaisee Gwenin mukaansa.

Jonain päivänä.

* * *

12.

"Hän kuolee", Morgana sanoo suoraan. "Hän kuolee, hänen sydämensä pettää, ja sinusta tulee kuningas."

Ulkona oli lunta, eikä Arthur näyttänyt juuri ikäistään vanhemmalta.

Arthurin suu käy tyhjää ja Gwen asettaa kätensä lohduttavasti Arthurin käsivarrelle.

"Arthur", Morgana yllyttää.

"Hyvä on", Arthur tiedostaa, ennen kuin kääntyy kannoillaan ja jättää huoneen.

"Mitä tuo oli olevinaan?" Morgana vaatii Gweniltä.

"Ei aavistustakaan. Ehkä hän tarvitsee aikaa. Uther on kuitenkin hänen isänsä, loppujen lopuksi."

Morgana nyökkää heikosti. Arthurin täytyy valmistautua. Hänellä ei ole enää Merliniä, eikä Morgana usko pärjäävänsä kaiken sen kanssa, mistä hän on nähnyt unta.

* * *

13.

Poika seisoo hiljaa haudan vieressä. Tai ei poika, vaan nuori mies. Hän puhuu pehmeästi, istuutuu ja vetää punaisen viittansa tiukemmin ympärilleen.

Hän jää koko yöksi.

Isä Halsey huokaa, ja vetäytyy nukkumaan.

* * *

14.

Merlinin teloituksesta on kulunut vuosi ja kahdeksan kuukautta, kun Uther saa sydänkohtauksen.

Koko Albion odottaa henkeään pidätellen.

Arthur yksinkertaisesti istuu kammiossaan tuijottaen tulisijaa. Ulkona sataa lunta.

"Olet ihan sekaisin", Merlin sanoo. "Sitä paitsi täällä on hyytävän kylmä. Etkö osaa sytyttää omaa takkaasi?"

"Suu kiinni", Arthur äyskäisee.

Kuluu useita hetkiä.

Arthur hyytyy, kelaa mielessään edellisen minuutin ja tulee siihen lopputulokseen, että hän on tullut hulluksi.

Loistavaa. Hän on saamassa kruunun, ja hänestä on tullut mielipuoli.

Ja ilmeisesti hänen säröiset aivonsa aikovat kiduttaa häntä Merlinillä.

Morgana ja Gawain eivät tule koskaan jättämään häntä rauhaan tämän suhteen, ja Gwen vain katsoo surullisin ja pettynein silmin.

"Tuo parta on kyllä hyvä", Merlinin ääni jatkaa. "Vaikka se ehkä kutittaa. Onko se pahempi kuin sängen polttama? Silti, mielenkiintoisia tuntemuksia, uusien juttujen kokeilemista…"

Arthur räpäyttää silmiään, ja kurtistaa kulmiaan tyhjälle tulisijalle. Ääni jatkaa. Hänen hallusinaationsa on todella samanlainen kuin hänen muistojensa Merlin: ärsyttävä.

"Katsos, minä ihan oikeasti luulin olevani kuollut, tiedäthän. Palaminen. Se _sattui_, tiedoksesi. Mutta en päässyt pakenemaankaan, ja… no, kaikki tapahtui nopeasti, eikö sinustakin? Ehkä olen idiootti, ja _viitsisitkö katsoa minuun_?"

Arthur katsoo rauhallisesti hallusinaatiotaan Merlinistä. Vähän sänkeä – kiva lisä. Hiukset ovat vähän pitemmät, ja oikeastaan vähän kiharat. Näköjään tästä hallusinaatiosta tulee myös fantasiamateriaalia. Varmasti hänen tuleva kuningattarensa ymmärtää.

"Tiedäthän, että kun kumoat taianvastaiset lait, kaikki se taikuus romahtaa niskaasi?" Merlin jatkaa, kyyristyen Arthurin viereen. Morgana ei ole tarpeeksi vahva suojellakseen sinua, eikä sinulla ole ketään muuta. On sinun onnesi, että minä olen taas täällä."

"Minulle ei ole ketään", Arthur myöntää hiljaa.

"Ei – ei, mitä – luuletko sinä näkeväsi näkyjä?" Merlin vaatii. "Voi hyvän tähden – odota siinä."

Morgana, Gwen ja Gawain kaikki tulevat huoneeseen.

"Se on hän Arthur", Morgana väittää, hiljaista, kiihkeää iloa äänessään. "Hän – hän on täällä."

"Minä lupaan", Gwen sanoo, pudottautuu polvilleen Arthurin eteen ja ottaa hänen kylmät kätensä omiinsa, puristaen hellästi, hymyillen. "Hän – se on oikeasti Merlin."

"Se on joku luiseva poju, jolla on musta tukka ja liina kaulassa ja kultaiset silmät", Gawain ilmoittaa huolettomasti.

Arthur tulee siihen tulokseen, että kaikki muutkin ovat hallusinaatioita, ja toivoo vain, että he jättäisivät hänet rauhaan.

Näky-Merlin työntää näky-Gwenin sivuun ja ottaa Arthurin kädet. Hän tuntuu aivan todelliselta, mutta Arthur ei suostu huijatuksi.

"Sinä typerys", Merlin kuiskaa hellästi. "En voi uskoa, että kuolin tuollaisen typeryksen takia. Arthur, senkin hölmö, se olen minä."

"Sinä olet kuollut."

"Tasapaino on palautettu. Näköjään aina, kun lohikäärme käski minun antaa isäsi kuolla, isäsi oli tosiaan tarkoitus kuolla. Ja kun minä munasin kaiken – minun piti kuolla. Maailmankaikkeus tarvitsi elämän, vaikka näköjään sen ei ollut tarkoitus olla minä, joten nyt kun isäsi on kuollut minä – en ole."

Arthur katsoo häntä. Kohottaa toisen kulmakarvan.

"Okei, tiedän, että se kuulostaa järjettömältä, mutta Arthur, minä vannon, tämä on kohtalo – minun on tarkoitus suojella sinua, ja – ", Merlin keskeyttää turhautuneena. "Jättäisittekö meidät hetkeksi kahden?"

Kuuluu askelten ääni, ja ovi sulkeutuu, ja Arthur tuijottaa Merliniä.

"Olet täällä."

"Niin."

"Jos olisin tappanut hänet – sinä olisit – "

"Mutta sinä et ole sellainen", Merlin sanoo, ja suutelee häntä, ja Arthurilla oli niin ikävä tätä, eikä tämä _voi _olla hallusinaatio, koska hän oli unohtanut.

Hän oli unohtanut, kuinka terävät Merlinin hampaat olivat, kuinka hänen kielensä vaelsi, ja kuinka hänen suudelmansa sai Arthurin hengästymään. Arthur syöksee sormensa Merlinin pitempiin hiuksiin ja suutelee takaisin, kiihkeästi ja nälkäisesti ja kauhuissaan, että jos hän lopettaa, kaikki katoaa.

"Minä en jätä sinua", Merlin lupaa uudelleen ja uudelleen, painaa lupauksen Arthurin kaulaan, hänen rintaansa, hänen kylkiluihinsa, hänen vatsaansa, hänen jalkoväliinsä, hänen kaluunsa. Painaa lupauksen hänen huulilleen, kunnes Arthur uskoo, ja laukeaa nyyhkäisten.

* * *

15.

Tässä se mitä tapahtui: Vanha Uskonto vaati Uther Pendragonin henkeä tuodakseen kosmokseen tasapainon. Ja Vanha Magia odotti kauan, kunnes sen tiehyt oli kypsä.

Ja sitten tiehyt oli kieltäytynyt ottamasta Uther Pendragonin henkeä, vaikka häntä yllytettiin, ja yhä elämän velka oli maksamatta.

Ja Vanha Magia ja Uther Pendragon eivät voineet olla olemassa samanaikaisesti ja toimia, ja niin Merlin Emrys oli kuollut.

Mutta silti Vanha Magia oli ottanut Merlinin siipiensä suojaan, poiminut hänet tulesta ja laittanut tilalle jonkun toisen luut.

Hän oli maannut Avalonissa, unessa ja odottaen hetkeä, jolloin hän voisi palata: hetkeä, jona Uther Pendragon siirtyi tästä maailmasta seuraavaan.

Uther Pendragonin viimeinen henkäys herätti Merlin Emrysin unestaan, ja kun kuollut mies kylmeni, velho löysi itsensä Camelotista. Tarkemmin sanottuna, täysin rehellisesti puhuttaessa, kohtaloon varsin kyllästynen lohikäärmeen edestä.

"Tässä ei ole mitään järkeä", nuori velho väittää.

"Sinun pitäisi _kuunnella minua_", lohikäärme tiuskaisee. "Ja etsiä jostain vaatteet. Nuori Pendragon – ah, ainoa Pendragon, nykyään – tulee olemaan hyvin epäilevä tämän suhteen, ja itsepäinen."

"Niinkö luulet", velho hymähtää. Vasta heränneet ovat aina hyvin vastenmielisiä.

"Menehän, täytä kohtalosi", lohikäärme huokaa.

* * *

16.

On asioita, joista huolehtia.

Merlinin on taisteltava kaikkia kostonhaluisia noitia ja velhoja vastaan, ja hänen paremmuutensa osoittamiseen menee kokonainen vuosi.

Arthur huomauttaa, että on menee jo hiukan yli, kun Merlin vaikuttaa säähän ja hohtaa kokonaan kultaisena, ja Merlin pyytää Arthuria ystävälliseen haistamaan homeen.

Hunith on kuollut. Hän kuoli suruun alle kaksi kuukautta sen jälkeen, kun sai sanan poikansa kuolemasta, ja viikon ajan Merlin on lohduton, ja onneton ja syyllinen vuosien ajan.

Gaius nukkuu rauhallisesti pois vuoden kuluttua Merlinin paluusta.

Arthurin pitää ottaa vaimo, ja Gwen suostuu kirkkain hymyin. Hän ei välitä sängen jättämistä jäljistä Arthurin reisillä, eikä Arthur kysele, missä Gwen viettää yönsä Lancelotin paluun jälkeen.

He ovat onnellisia. Albion kukoistaa täydet kolmekymmentä vuotta, ennen kuin kaikki menee pahasti vikaan.

* * *

17.

"Sinä typerys", Merlin sihisee, kädet märkänä Arthurin verestä, kun he istuvat maatalikossa katsomassa, kuinka todellisuus taittuu kokoon ja Avalon paljastaa itsensä.

"Voisit jäädä", Arthur kuiskaa rosoisesti. Mordred on surmattu, Gwen on poissa, Morgana on poissa – Camelotia ei enää ole, ja Merlin tuntee itse maan liikkuvan ja aikojen muuttuvan. Heidän täytyy lähteä tästä maailmasta.

"Minä lupasin", Merlin vastaa lopulta, ja nostaa Arthurin, ja he astelevat Avalonin veteen.

Merlin kääntyy katsomaan Arthuria, joka on taas kaksikymmentäkaksivuotias, koko elämä edessään.

"Lupasin, etten koskaan jätä sinua."

"Mitä me täällä teemme?" Arthur vaatii. "Mitä hauskaa on paratiisissa?"

"Minä aion teeskennellä, ettet sinä juuri kysynyt tuota kysymystä", Merlin ilmoittaa. "Koska se on väärin niin monella eri tavalla."

Arthur virnistää, ja katsoo sitten taakseen, sinne, missä taistelukenttä oli.

"Me mokasimme", hän sanoo viimein. "Jossain."

"Minä annoin Mordredin elää", Merlin vastaa. "Silloin, aiemmin, minun olisi pitänyt antaa heidän tappaa hänet, mutta minun vain täytyi pelastaa sinut. Eli oikeastaan tämä on sinun syytäsi."

Arthur läimäisee häntä takaraivoon. "Suu kiinni, Merlin."

Merlin kohauttaa harteitaan. "Jonain päivänä maailma vielä tarvitsee sinua, ja me kaikki palaamme. Ja teemme sillä kertaa kaiken oikein."

"Ja sinä vain satut tietämään tämän, niinkö?" Arthur tuhahtaa ja suuntaa kohti raunioita tutkiakseen niitä. Vuosisata kuluu jokaisen askeleen myötä, ja Merlin huokaa.

"Voisitko sinä vain hyväksyä, että minä olen vahva olento, jolla on ääretön tietoisuus ja voima – "

"Ja rajallinen sanavarasto?" Arthur penää jostain kaukaa edestäpäin. Merlin huokaa uudelleen, ja seuraa häntä.

Hän uskoo, ettei Avalon satuta kuningastaan, mutta tässä on nyt kyse Arthurista, joka vetää puoleensa vaikeuksia niin kuin hunaja mehiläisiä.

Merlin seuraa häntä, koska sitä hän tekee. Ikuisuuteen saakka.

* * *

A/N: Ensimmäinen vähänkin englanninkirjan kappaletta suurempi suomennostyö (ja tyhmänä vielä otin ja julkaisin tämän... ei oikein ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kun fic on niin ihana). Pistäkää kritiikkiä ja kommenttia, positiivista tai negatiivista, itse ficistä tai kirjoitusasusta… Ja saa huomauttaa, jos on kielioppivirheitä tai epäselviä kohtia tai muuta häiritsevää (ei katsos ole betaa).

Vielä häpeämätöntä mainontaa: jos tykkäät jostain ficistä, haluaisit lukea jotain englanninkielistä suomeksi, tai haluaisit suomennuttaa oman ficcisi, pistä viestiä niin katsotaan.


End file.
